


In The Closet

by Ulysses31dancer



Category: Glee RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses31dancer/pseuds/Ulysses31dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Chris protect Mia and Darren from being caught in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

“Ooh, Babe! Yeah, babe, right there, just a little bit more…,” Darren cried. “Mia! Come on, keep going!”

Only two meters away, standing on the other side of the closet door in the hotel foyer, Will swallowed uncomfortably.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Darren cried a little louder this time. “Yeah, just like that!”

Will looked at the ceiling. He gazed at the floor. He eyed the potted plant in the corner and even tried to distract himself by watching the fans as they whirled lazily above his head despite the air-conditioning. Nothing however, was going to distract him from the noise that Darren and Mia were making. 

Will didn’t know what to do. Instead of enjoying himself and fawning all afternoon over Chris (seriously he would never tire of the man), he was stuck listening to Mia and Darren getting it on instead. He couldn’t believe his luck. Of all the people it could happen to, it was happening to him. Will shook his head in despair. Getting it on in the closet while they changed, just because they had come from another function. Really?

“Oooh babe, you’re nearly there,” he heard Darren exclaim again, and Will could feel the flush of pink burn his cheeks. His hand went up to the top button of his shirt, having done it up in his angst, but now, he was getting all hot and flustered under the collar, and he needed some air to get to his body. It was heating up embarrassingly so. 

Will wasn’t a pervert. He was honestly only standing guard. He had innocently been returning from the restroom when he had walked past the closet, the door slightly ajar when he had heard them.

What if somebody else heard? What if somebody else saw? And took photos?! There were journalists present, and Will was loyal. He was not about to let anything private that was currently going on between them be plastered all over the Internet, no matter how inappropriate they were being.

He spied Chris approaching and Will’s stomach did that immediate flip-flop that it always did at the sight of him. Chris would be just the right person to distract him from unwillingly eavesdropping on the randy pair behind him.

“Are you all right?” Chris asked. “You look,” Chris searched his face quizzically, “flustered.”

“I’m just, um,” Will floundered wondering how he was going to explain his predicament. But it was just at that moment that a loud thump came from behind them and another one of Mia’s loud giggles met their ears.

Chris’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “Is that who I think it is?”

Will nodded and then he let it all out in one long rushed sentence not pausing for breath once. “I was walking past and the door was open, and there were people walking past, and I just thought what if someone saw and took a picture because you know, journalists never go for the full picture, Chris. I mean can you imagine if Mia and Darren were exposed in such a manner, because you know Chris, there’s always other stuff going on. It’s not as it seems. And it’s not just the fourteen year old fangirls that’ll get a kick out of it. There’s the grown ass women too that will be able to get their chuckle on. But you know, it’s not all bad really. There’s good in the crazy. Like there was that coffee table book several years ago, and there was something about hugs and then a birthday fundraiser, and something about glitter, and I’m sure there was other stuff too but I never personally got involved so I don’t know specifics. But they’re inspiring you know, they can do great things even amongst the crazy. And young, inspiring, impressionable people shouldn’t be knocked down like that.”

Cool and collected as always, Chris eyed Will closely. “Are you feeling all right?”

Will jerked back. “Yeah, of course. I think this drink might be kicking in, that’s all.”

Chris reached out and took the drink from him. “Don’t worry about it,” he said with a smile, “you’re doing the right thing.” 

Chris looked around cautiously as more thumps and bangs on the walls came from behind them. Curious, Chris leaned towards Will. “How long have they been in there for?”

“Nearly ten minutes, they could still be awhile.”

Chris snorted. “That doesn’t mean a thing. Darren can be over and done within thirty seconds.” He laughed whimsically as if remembering an incident in the past, and then stopped short when he noticed Will staring at him. Chris coughed uncomfortably. “It doesn’t matter,” he quickly said and fortunately their attention was diverted as they heard another loud giggle escape Mia’s mouth.

“Fuck Darren, how long is this going to take?” they heard another female voice ask. 

Will and Chris flashed each other a surprised look and to ensure that they were right, they took a slight step back in the direction of the door to listen to more. 

“Do you want me to give you guys a hand?” Alli’s voice came loud and clear this time. “I mean, as amusing as this is, we might be here all day otherwise.”

Chris and Will’s heads spun to look at each other again. 

“Alli?” Chris mouthed.

Will nodded. No ifs or buts, that voice had definitely been hers.

“I thought she was the non-threatening one in this equation,” Will said with a frown. 

“I guess we were wrong,” Chris replied. "Maybe she does join them after all."

“Are you sure?” they heard Mia ask.

“Well, it’s what you asked me here for, isn’t it?” Alli continued.

“Who would have thought?” Chris murmured to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Mmm,” Will agreed. 

“All right! All right, both of you, together,” they heard Darren’s reply. There was some more giggling and another significant bump as someone or something hit the wall of the closet again.

Chris and Will jumped. And then, things got a whole lot worse as Darren’s words started to pour through the gap in quick successions. 

“That’s it! Yes, Mia! Good, just a little bit more! Alli, to the right, yes!” 

Not knowing what else to do, Chris and Will started to laugh. 

“Oh, baby, just a little bit more,” Darren continued his hand thumping against the closet wall in time with his chants. “Harder, harder, just…a….little…bit…” Darren groaned loudly. 

They heard Alli cough uncomfortably. “On second thoughts, I don’t think I’m what you need. I’ll go find Chris. He’s into this stuff. He’ll know what to do.”

Before they could even think of escaping, the door behind them was pushed open all the way. Chris and Will pretended they were examining the white paint on the wall beside them. 

“Will,” Alli saluted as she went by. “I think Darren needs your help, Chris.”

They both spun around, guilt splashed all over their faces. 

“Me?” Chris asked worriedly. He glanced at the door and then back to Will. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to have any part in whatever is going on in there.”

Mia’s head suddenly poked out of the door as well, her long hair swaying past her shoulders. “Chris!” she purred. “Just what we need!” And before Chris could refuse, Mia grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the closet, and somehow he managed to pass Will’s drink back to him. 

This time the door was shut firmly.

“Chris,” Darren said in greeting. “Nice of you to lend a hand.”

Chris blinked frantically allowing his eyes to get used to the dim light inside. He glanced down at Darren, his trousers open and hanging half way down his hips. 

“Now look!” Chris cried holding his hands up and trying to back away. “Whatever freaky shit you two have got going on here, I don’t want to be part of it.” He turned trying to leave but before he could, Mia’s firm grip restrained him. 

“Oh, come on,” Mia sassed. 

“You’re just trying to put on an honest face in front of Will,” Darren teased wiping a sweat-filled lock off his forehead.

Chris huffed and folded his arms over his chest. 

It was enough to make Mia’s shoulders drop. “We’ve got no choice, Chris,” she stated. “We’re running out of time. We really just want to get it on.”

“Get it on in your own time!” Chris cried exasperated.

“This is our own time?” Darren replied confused.

“I meant in your own time, without me!”

“But Chris,” Darren stated and his voice actually sounded hurt. “You’re one of my best friends.” He pointed to his pants. “If I can’t ask you, who can I ask?”

Chris bought his hands to cheeks, his eyes wide. “I can’t believe you’re both asking me to do this!”

“It’ll only take a second,” Darren admonished.

“A second!?” Chris cried. “Will and I have been standing on the other side listening to you and Mia and Alli doing all your business for the past ten minutes. It’s been a lot longer than a second.”

Mia started to giggle. “Oh, Chris, you’re too adorable.” She slinked towards him and wrapped a friendly arm over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t you wanna just try? I’ll give you permission, just this once…”

Several moments later, on the other side of the closet, Will’s jaw dropped and this time, instead of his heart pounding in embarrassment, his heart was sinking slowly to the floor. The loud noise coming from inside the closet could only mean one thing. The rumors of the three must have been right all along.

Defeated, Will sighed. Well, if that’s what Chris was into… 

The door handle behind Will suddenly turned and Chris stepped out, his face red and his usually styled hair now in a state of chaos. Mia and Darren were a step behind, Darren looking mighty proud of himself. 

Chris gave Will a shaky glance. “I’m never going to be the same again.”

“Now that was a workout,” Mia told them flexing her muscles. “I was worried for a moment that we really weren’t going to get them on. I don’t know why you insist on doing this to yourself, I mean, I’m not complaining,” she purred running her hands up Darren’s thighs and the curve of his butt, “but I really hope you’re not planning on sitting down tonight.”

Smug, Darren looked down at himself, happy that the pair of trousers had managed to fit. “You know why I do it.” Darren spun in an impressive circle in front of Will and Chris. “What do you think?” 

Will's jaw dropped again as he took in the sight before him, earning himself a full glimpse of Darren’s ample ass in his tight trousers. He opened his mouth. “That’s what you guys were doing…”

Chris smacked his hand over Will’s mouth. “Not now!” 

Darren only kept spinning and then stopped and struck a pose. Neither Chris or Will could take their eyes off of the sight of Darren’s ass. 

Mia came to stand in between them and she threw her arms around their shoulders. “I think I prefer the Hedwig pants and they’re a hell of a lot easier for him to get into, but seriously I was not going to miss seeing that ass in trousers like that.”

“Me neither,” Will said slowly. 

Darren gave the two men one last twirl, held out his hand for Mia to take and the pair headed off towards the bar.

“Stop perving,” Chris said out the side of his mouth. 

“I’ll stop perving if you stop perving,” Will retorted with a quick elbow to Chris’s ribs. 

“No chance if he keeps wearing trousers like that.”

“So, they weren’t...in the…” Will’s voice trailed off. 

“No.”

Will looked over his shoulder to the closet behind him and he could feel himself becoming all hot and bothered again at the thought of that dark small space. “Seems like a waste of a perfect opportunity if you ask me.”

Chris followed Will’s gaze and looked into the dark closet over his shoulder as well. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Will. He let the silence hang in the air for a few moments, long enough to make Will sweat. 

A small smile tugged at the side of Chris’s face as he watched Will look across the room while he frantically tried to find something else to talk about. 

“Hmm,” Chris murmured hungrily. “Now that you mention it. It does seem like a waste of a perfect opportunity.”

Will’s head snapped round to Chris’ and before he could worry any more, Chris grabbed his hand and yanked him into the closet, slamming the door and locking it quickly behind them.


End file.
